fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mermaid Fanmake 4 Chapter 8
Daisy and Bambi walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Bambi was covering Daisy's eyes. "Bambi, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Daisy asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Bambi said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Bambi closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Bambi uncovered Daisy's eyes. Daisy gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Ash. "Oh, Bambi! You are the best!" Daisy exclaimed happily and gave him a hug. Daisy then went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! It even has his eyes!" Daisy then said "Why, Ash, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Daisy then laughed happily and spun around in joy. She stopped and gasped when she saw King Aladdin in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Daisy exclaimed in shock. Bambi hid quickly. Thumper was a few feet behind Aladdin. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept my patience until now, Daisy!" Aladdin said angrily. "I have set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Daisy bit her lip and began to explain "But, Father, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth. Did you or did you not rescue a mortal human boy from drowning?" Aladdin demanded. "Look, Father, I had to!" Daisy argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Daisy, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Aladdin shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Daisy said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Aladdin cried. "You're more cruel than Jafar! You don't even know Ash!" Daisy shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Aladdin roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters, who capture creatures for their own fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Daisy, because she couldn't hold it in anymore. "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she had just said, Daisy gasped and clamped her mouth closed. Thumper and Bambi gasped as well. Aladdin looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Thumper. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Aladdin shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Thumper cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Daisy shouted. Aladdin then turned back to Daisy. "Have you finally lost your mind, Daisy? He's a human! You're a duck!" Aladdin shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Daisy pouted. "So help me, Daisy, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Aladdin said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Aladdin's scepter glowed. Thumper and Bambi gasped and ran for cover. "Father!" Daisy said, trying to make Aladdin to stop, but no avail. "No! No, father! Please, father, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Ash. He pointed his scepter at it. "FATHER, NO!" Daisy shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake 4